Warning: Do Not Attempt
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Ann and Alex annoy people. Easy to see. So, what happens when them and the Akatsuki go to the real world? As dogs? How about get adopted by crazy kids? And then add some love? OC. PainxOC and ItachixOC. Yeah! And probably some DeidaraxOC and HidanxOC. Really funny, better then the summary.
1. Funny Things To Say To People!

**Chapter 1, Funny Things To Say To People**

**After you put: YouTube then the . Then the com, put: /watch?v=gEcjkkkahkc&playnext=1&list=PL783F5AD88AC793A5&feature=results_main**

**I got bored. I was reading Akatsukitties, and lmfaoing. So, I wanted another random story, and since I'm using Shinko for the Naruto story, and since I have ****_'No Karrine in my stories' _**** syndrome, I'll use my 2 most unused OC's: Ann and Alex. **

**Alex: Yeah! I'm going to FINALLY be a main character!**

**Ann: And so am I!**

**Both: YESAH!**

**Me: I've been straying away from that word….**

**Karrine: Me and Shinko ****_may _****come into the story, in another chapter.**

**Me: Oh, and in this story, the Akatsuki and the good ninja are not trying to kill each other :)**

**All: Read!**

"Do you currently have a battery?" Ann asked Alex, Alex trying hard not to laugh. It wasn't _that _funny. But she had a weird sense of humor. "Bom chika wah wah!" Alex cried after. Deidara, now annoyed at the 2 seekers, asked, "Should we play truth or dare?" The 2 girls looked at each other. "Yesah!" They cried in unison. Tobi, when everyone else decided to ignore that made up word, asked, "Ok, Ann, truth or dare?" Ann thought this over. "Truth." She answered simply. "What is your favorite thing about gummy bears?" All the Akatsuki thought this to be a stupid question, but once hearing the answer; they decided his question was pretty smart in comparison. "My favorite thing about gummy bears is knowing that they can't fight back when you bite their heads off." Ann answered. Silence. "Ok, truth or dare, Kakuzu?" Konan asked. "Dare." He replied simply. "I dare you to….sniff coke." She answered, bored and not really caring if her dare was intelligent or not. Not a single person cared much. "Oh, I tried to sniff coke once! But the ice cubes got stuck in my nose." Alex said. That was the end of Truth or Dare. Right now, they were in the Naruto world. But not for long. Ann, who was trying to follow in both Alex and Karrine's footsteps, was practicing magic. "What are you doing?" Sasori asked, bored. "I'm trying to follow in Alex's and Karrine's footsteps." She answered. "Don't follow in my footsteps, I run into walls." Alex said, and brief silence followed. "You know, sometimes you 2 are in your own little world." Deidara said, staring. "I may be in my own little world, but at least they know me here." Silence again. "OMG, Shoes!" Ann cried and ran to her closet, grabbing a pair of red high heels, whilst Alex rolled her eyes. They decided to play another game. "How about…pillow fight!" Alex cried. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Pain shrugged. The rest said, "Ok," or grunted to acknowledge. They were when Ann accidently hit Alex a little too hard, and there came silence, again. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt….." Ann said. "….Then it's hilarious!" Alex finished, and beat each other with pillows.

*Later*

"I wonder what it's like to be a slice of cheese…." Ann trailed, bored. They had played many games, but this sleepover **(And yeah, it's a sleepover :D) **was boring now. Alex started to smile. "You're kinda creeping me out…." Hidan said to Alex. "I'm smiling. That alone should scare you." Now Hidan had a new thing in his nightmares. Alex was now to haunt his dreams. "You know, you're kinda annoying." Pain said quietly to Ann, who was poking him. "Blame my parents." She said to him. Ann smiled. "Why're you smiling?" Konan asked Ann. "Why don't you? Here's a piece of advice: Smile. It makes people wonder what you're up to." Kakuzu, of course, stayed quiet. He was officially creeped by both the seekers. Alex, still smiling, was starting to get really creepy in Itachi's eyes. "And why're you smiling?" He asked Alex, slowly. "I'm smiling cause they haven't found the bodies yet…." she said, somewhat sing-songy, and somewhat cheerfully. That shut up most of them. And that was pretty much the sum up off the beginning of a very horrible 4 months.

**Alex: Yeah! First chapter is finally up!**

**Ann: P.S: I'm based off of Holly, Zerois4evermine's best friend!**

**Me: Alex isn't based off of anyone.**

**Karrine: Yeah! Stay tuned for the next installment of Warning: Do Not Attempt: Top 40 Stupid Questions. P.S: Please do not attempt anything Alex or Ann do, and do not try anything at home. And also, please do not say these things to people. Ann and Alex know how to fight, shape shift, and do magic. You….do not. **

**Me: OK, all done! Please tune in for the next episode of Ann and Alex's life!**


	2. Top 40 Stupid Questions And Puppies!

**Chapter 2, Top 40 Stupid Questions and Puppies!**

**YouTube: /watch?v=Z4IXogeeFDA&feature=BFa&list=PL783F5AD88AC793A5&shuffle=108342**

**Ann: This part of the story is, of course, random. Some of it isn't ****_as _****funny as the other chapters are/will be. This episode is based off of a vid called, well, Top 40 Stupid Questions.**

**Alex: This may be a long chapter.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Ann and Alex were bored. The Akatsuki, in fact, were almost _more _bored than them. So the 2 seekers, grinning devilishly, decided to make them _not _bored. They turned on Guitar Hero 4 and started to play all the instruments. "Please stop. Your playing is rather….bad." Kisame said, trying not to get pummeled. Easy enough. "OK." Alex said, and Ann nodded. They smiled, and thought; maybe they could ask them some questions. "Is there an expiration date on sour cream?" Ann asked Pain. "Yes, but you know that." He answered. "What is your favorite finger?" Alex asked Hidan. "The middle, why?" The 2 burst out laughing. "12-6=- Cloud?" Ann asked. "Um, no," Itachi answered. "Do you know the answer to the Universe?" **(The answer actually is 94.) **"94?" Deidara answered, unsure. The 2 nodded. "What do they ship Styrofoam in?" At this point the Akatsuki were annoyed. Very annoyed. Then something happened, and by something, I mean a really big thing that'll change their life forever. Ann, who was getting bored quickly **(I made my OC OOC :() **was practicing magic, when a certain knucklehead (Naruto) came in, screaming, "Dai, this is so boring, Sakura!" Ann was scared, and jumped up, messing up the spell. "ANN!" Alex screamed, knowing something wrong was going to happen. A burst of light knocked out the 12 ninja.

*Later*

Alex yawned and scratched her head, and felt furriness. "OMFG I'M A PUPPY!" She cried and ran in circles, knocking into the other 'puppies'. Then, Itachi, a red and black puppy, reached over and scratched behind her ears, calming her down. Ann, who had _finally _woken up, was aware she was the reason they were puppies in the human world. "You still mad?" She asked Alex quietly. Silence from everyone. Alex jumped onto Ann.

*Shurui Oniyuri POV*

**(P.S: Shurui means Kind and Oniyuri means Tiger Lily [Both In Japanese]) **

I had my reasons for wanting puppies, just like I had my reasons for loving the anime Naruto. Imi Suru **(Shurui's best friend, name means Mean in Japanese)** didn't understand what was the big deal on puppies. But puppies were so cute. Ryūketsu Bara **(Her other friend, name means Bloody Rose) **was all for puppies. And since my parents weren't home, I could just go and get them, take care of them for 4 months, and then give them to my friends, easy! But first, I had to go and get them. Today was the day! All I have to do is walk out that door and go to the pet shop! I stared at my room. My computer was left on, so I could get back to my fanfiction on the Akatsuki. I then went out the room, grabbed a pop tart, and walked to the pet store.

*One very boring walk later*

I walked in and looked to Sarah. She was just lounging on her chair, when I called, "Oi! I need some puppies!" Sarah jumped and looked at me. Oh, I forgot to describe myself! I have blue hair, and my eyes or a sort of pink. Like almost red, dark pink. Sarah has brown hair and hazel eyes, and she is tanned. I'm pail, almost extremely pail. She got up and walked to me, smiling. "I just got 12 puppies! But they are a little….weird." She said, looking at the cage full of 12 puppies. I looked too, and fell right in love. "You know how weird I am to, right? So why would you worry about that?" I asked, and Sarah looked at me, a dainty, confused face. "I'll take them." I said after a bit. The 2 puppies that were fighting looked to me in horror. "You should know, only 3 are girls: the 2 that are fighting and the blue one." I nodded. "How much money do I have to give you?" I asked. "For 1?" She asked. "No, all of them." I said, further confusing her. "How about…. $3 a piece?" She said/asked, unsure. "Ok!" I cried, suddenly having $36 in my pocket. She went to grab a cage. "OK, now that you're my puppies, I'm your master! Mwahahaha!" They all looked at me, horror-filled.

*Later, at home*

"OK, naming time!" I cried, as the puppies stared at the posters all over my room. I had a poster of every Naruto character **(Obsessive much?)**, even if they were tiny posters or of a character I hated. "Looking at my posters? Now don't go all gay on me!" **(I'm SO SORRY, Valkyrie0Magma, but I couldn't resist! That's my favorite part, and I am so sorry, again, for sort of taking the adoption paragraph… but I couldn't help it!) **The puppies (Boys) looked at me in horror, while the girls hit the boys. Oh, now I needed to name them….

**Me: Sorry for the cliff, but ****_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO NAME THEM!?_**

**Ann: Dunno…**

**Alex: I got 1 idea!**

**Me: Not using it, Alex.**

**Alex: *Pouts***

**Karrine: Review, and please help with the names!**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. Naming Is Awful

**Chapter 3, Naming is Awful!**

**Set Pairings: PainxOC, ItachixOC, DeidaraxOC, HidanxOC, SasorixOC, TobixOC, and ObitoxOC (I won't tell you why Tobi gets someone and Obito gets another, but you'll see.)**

**Me: It seems I didn't need that much help. Thank you exoshon13 for Kisame's name and Deidara's name!**

**Ann: I like my name!**

**Alex: And me to!**

**Me: I was kinda listening to Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of this) by Emily Browning over and over, and some Evanescence songs, so this may become a little dark. OK, now on with the- **

**Karrine: They know.**

Shurui picked the first puppy that was closest to her, which was Itachi. "Oh, that's so easy! Black and red together always makes me think of Black Roses! You are herby dubbed Black Rose!" Itachi gaped, while the others laughed. Itachi was 'hereby dubbed' a girl name. "Live it up. Now, your turn," She said, putting Itachi-er, Black Rose- down and grabbing Kisame. "Yeah, finally a good puppy for a great name!" She cried, and Kisame grinned. "I now pronounce you Donshylly!" And Kisame sulked while Ann and Alex snickered, Itachi chuckled, and the rest laughed. Shurui picked Pain next, and said, "You remind me of that Akatsuki leader, Pain-Sama." At this, Pain stiffened and Ann glared puppy daggers at Shurui. "You are orange, you have studs….but if I name you Pain, people will think you're in Pain all the time….OK, Orangey it is!" Pain twitched and Ann looked ready to claw Shurui's eyes out…with….puppy nails. Next, Shurui picked up Deidara. "Easy peasy, you look like a Plothole!" Deidara stiffened and laughter was heard from the other puppies. "Hey, you could get a worse name! Actually, you're next!" She cried, grabbing the horror filled Hidan. "OK, new puppies name is…..Muzzy!" Hidan didn't like that one bit.

The puppies roared with laughter. "Now I get to name a girl!" Shurui cried, grabbing Ann. Ann wasn't the least bit worried. Shurui was a girl, and girls give great names to other girls. "Lolli, cause I love lollipops, you remind me of a banana lollipop **(If you want to see a picture of Ann [human], then just review and I'll change the picture from Alex to Ann) **and I don't like saying the full name." She set Ann down and Ann walked-er, pranced, or whatever puppies do- to Pain. Shurui then picked up Alex, and looked right into her eyes. Something glinted in them. Humor? No, it couldn't be. Mischief? No, dogs aren't….mischievous, are they? Shurui then shook her head, while Pain glared at Alex. What was she thinking? Nothing good and his thoughts were the truth. "Lily! Perfect name for a cute little puppy, with some little glint in her eye." Shurui then let Alex go, her going to Itachi, while Shurui picked up Konan, and sighed. "I know you are really cute, and I know this name you probably won't hate, but….." Shurui looked away. "I'm going to name you Candy Bears." Silence from all. Konan's-oh, actually, Candy Bears'- head shot up. Shurui pushed Konan off lightly and picked up Tobi. "So easy I almost had no thought on it, and now your name's Masuru!" Tobi, of course, didn't care. But someone did….. Shurui then picked up Sasori. "Remind me why you remind me of Sasori, which now reminds me of my puppet class…oh well, now your name's Puppet." Oh, the irony in his new name. He _was _his new name! Shurui now let Sasori go and picked up Zetsu. "Wow, you remind me of that one song, Where'd You Go by Hailey Brown and Fort….Minor….. Wow, I just got your name!" Zetsu, for one second, thought his name was going to be Hailey Brown, that 1, frightening second…."Fort Minor, that's your new name :)" She cried! Why she cried the name out so load, or suddenly, was beyond the now scared puppies. Only one left to name… Shurui picked up Kakuzu and said plainly, "You look like a greedy fellow, and you remind me of Kakuzu. So easy I was kinda mad…..YOU ARE HEREBY TO BE CALLED MY MONEY KNIGHT, so now your name is money. Now, pup-" Shurui's phone suddenly blared and, startled, Shurui accidently dropped Kakuzu, and Kakuzu, now on the ground, found his way to the wall, running into it, and Shurui laughed. All the puppies- except for Ann and Alex- thought she was laughing at Kakuzu. "She's on the phone, talking to someone. It's like a communication device." Ann explained. They looked to Alex to make sure, and Alex nodded. "That just makes me depressed." Shurui said, confusing the Akatsuki.

*Shurui Oniyuri POV*

"Yeah, I can't believe she did from that ghost. Lots of people thought she was crazy. Now the ghost proved them wrong." I was depressed after that. "Look, I gotta go. See you later, Imi." I shut the phone. I ran to my laptop and turned on the saddest song: Sweet Dreams Are Made of This by Emily Browning. **(I told you that song would make this chapter dark :'()**

*Back to No POV*

Shurui started singing with it once the instrumental was over.

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the 7 seas._

The song depressed the Akatsuki and the 2 seekers.

_Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you._

Shurui was, all in all, a great singer. But the problem was, her voice suited the song.

_Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you; some of them want to be abused._

A long instrumental followed. In this time, Shurui cried. Ann and Alex were stunned. What…had the 2 people on the phone been talking about? They each wondered, all 12 of them.

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the 7 seas._

Depressing as the song was, it soothed all 13 people-uh, living things that had a brain and hearing organs? - In the room.

_Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you! Some of them want to get used by you!_

Shurui's voice had now got that edge to her voice that made you know she was going an octave higher. Emily Browning was doing almost the same thing, just Shurui was louder.

_Some of them want to abuse you! Some of them want to be abused…_

Her voice softened and quieted at the words: to be abused, just as Emily did. A long instrumental followed, and before even Emily could sing, Shurui's bell dinged. Shurui let the song play and ran down to great Imi and Ryūketsu. They were going to just have to suck up that Shurui was now only going to listen to this song and Evanescence.

**Me: This. Was. Awful, and I wrote it!**

**Hidan: It wasn't that bad.**

**Me: O.O you just said something kind and you didn't even… wow.**

**Deidara: It was a true master piece.**

**Me: You guys, it was horrid and you know it.**

**Kisame: Well…**

**Me: :o How did you guys even get here?**

**Ann: You got them from reviewing a story, remember~?**

**Me: Oh yeah. If you review, you get to keep Kisame!**

**Kisame: Hey! **

**Me: Well I don't want to lose Deidara, and Hidan's growing on me.**

**Pain: You keeping me?**

**Me: C-**

**Ann: KEEP HIM! HE'S PAIRED WITH ME, REMEMBER?!**

**Me: I was going to say course. Jeeze.**

**Itachi: And me?**

**Me: Alex wouldn't let me get rid of you.**

**Itachi: *Twitches***

**Me: OK, readers, review!**

**Alex: Or Ann and I will sacrifice you to The Sisters Grey.**

**Me: *Twitches* that's their religion, like Hidan's is Jachin or Jashin.**

**Hidan: It's Ja-**

**Me: Ok, tune in next time for another chapter of Warning: Do Not Attempt.**

**Sasori: Zerois4evermine is sorry if you experienced any sadness or was uncomfortable with the dark things, but she promises she'll try to have not as much at all *Grins creepily***

**Me: Sasori, what'd you do?**

**Sasori: Nothing…..**


End file.
